Tannu Tuva
Tannu Tuva officially The Glorious Great State Republic of Tannu Tuva is a nation mentioned on 100 Minutes, in the QWTF spy's JC4 project. History The history of Tannu Tuva is mentioned and explained by 100 Minutes. According to 100 Minutes, Tannu Tuva was once apart of the Russian Empire. In 1921, communist insurgents declared their independence from the Soviet Union. The Tuvan People's Republic was formed thereafter by a "communist revolutionary and an American WWI veteran". Things were relatively peaceful until 1935 where disagreements between communist factions took its hold on the political system. An insurgency began rifling the small tiny nation between communist factions, including those who wanted to join the Soviet Union and those who wanted to remain independent. A man named Sonin Lavrenti Anatolievich took over the independence faction and lead a devastating blow against the pro-Soviet faction. In 1944, he won the insurgency. A new communist government was set up and Sonin had a positive relationship with Stalin that was enough to keep the threat of Stalin off his back for a while. However, Sonin's paranoia of the Soviet Union became too much, and in 1949, implemented a children policy to rapidly speed up the population to build a huge army that rivaled that of the Soviet Union. This policy forced parents to have not 5, not 10, but 20 children every month. This insane policy caused people's houses to be overpopulated, so most of the children were just left at the orphanages. Even after Stalin's death, Sonin's paranoia still continued, believing that the Soviet Union would one day annex the small republic. This was too much, and Sonin basically barred all Soviet citizens from entering Tannu Tuva. In 1975, Sonin's children policy proved to be a success, as there were now 2 million people. However, the cost of this was education, as most of the new generation was illiterate, couldn't do basic math, and couldn't write. That same year, Sonin was assassinated by his bodyguard for overpopulating his house with children. A new leader then took over, but a new problem soon arose. The people in charge of agricultural operations were getting old. Some of them had already retired and due to the lack of competent people, the agricultural camps were in disarray. No one knew how to lead a camp. Due to Tannu Tuva's centralization of food, a famine quickly erupted within the nation. People were starving and protesting for more food production. This didn't get worse until 1980, as the government had fallen in decay. Tannu Tuva's presidents were getting replaced left and right, and even worse, the famine was starting to affect Tannu Tuva's army. In November 1980, platoons rebelled and deserted. They were now fighting against the government, as proto-states had taken some parts of Tannu Tuva and declared their own republics. A civil war started. Civil War Tannu Tuva was in chaos, the people were rioting, public executions were now everywhere, and the government had split into multiple factions. The only thing holding the government was the Communist Party, who were fighting against proto-states Tannu Tiva and Tannu Tana. A small faction who were fighting for democracy was the Democratic Front for Tannu Tuva, founded in 1981. In 1982, the war had become a stalemate. The Democratic Front was allied to Tannu Tiva and Tannu Tana. No one was holding any new territory and were basically fighting an attrition war. A man returned and joined the 400 men DFTT with the name of Maksimov. He had been sent away to the United States in 1967 to live with his grandfather due to the overpopulation of the house. There, he was educated and later fought in the Vietnam War. Completing his education in 1980, he received news from his parents that a war was occurring in his home nation of Tannu Tuva. He decided to return and fight the war. In 1982, he had saved enough money to fly to Mongolia and took the bus to Tannu Tuva. Once he had arrived in Tannu Tuva, he introduced himself to the DFTT as an "international military specialist" who was born in Tannu Tuva. He was accepted into the DFTT and was the only mercenary out of DFTT and had constant communication with its leaders. Soon, he became friends with the founder and main leader who became his mentor. At this point, the government banned breeding entirely. This caused an uproar among the citizens under its remaining control. After years of fighting, he began asking its main leader to give him promotions, stating he would be better in the high command as his years of Vietnam and US military service would prove useful. In 1984, he was promoted to commander and in 1985, was promoted to top lieutenant. However, Maksimov had begun doubting its founder and mentor. He staged a coup in 1986 and killed his mentor and other leaders of the DFTT citing them as traitors. He then was the leader of the DFTT. First thing he did was betray the proto-states DFTT was once allied to and absorbed them. He then turned the attritional civil war into a conventional one against the government. The Agency took note of this and sent a well-known agent to help him win the war. In 1989, the DFTT was now in control of half of Tannu Tuva and in 1991, after the collapse of the Soviet Union, the DFTT won against the communist government. Maksimov soon became a dictator and had ruled some of his time as a benevolent dictator until 1994, reopening the airports, forcing his citizens into a literacy learning program, and dismantling the centralization of food. Despite all of this, he became any other dictator, including suppressing dissent, founding a secret police, and creating a cult of personality around himself. The Agency as a reward sent modern tanks and jets to the dictator to update his army via shell companies. Modern Day Modern day Tannu Tuva is widely considered a failed state, ruled by a backwards dictatorship with an insane cult of personality. Food became privatized and the country was turned into a market economy. It has been nicknamed "The Shit Part of Russia" or "Mongolia's little brother" as executions are commonplace, laws are restrictive, and conditions are poor. However, the dictator and his rich citizens live in luxury in the capital of Kyzyl. In 2014, 100 Minutes then comes to report on the "weird nation of Tannu Tuva". Trivia *This is an alternate history Tannu Tuva, Tannu Tuva in real life was annexed by the Soviet Union. *This is the third nation in the JC universe where it's not visited. *The flag is based on the Reformed Government of the ROC, a fascist puppet state operated by Japan. Category:Content Category:Locations Category:Karthstan